Tekken (Series)
Tekken A worldwide martial arts tournament is nearing its final, with a large purse of prize money to the fighter who can defeat Mishima Heihachi the final round of competition. The contest is sponsored by the giant financial group, the Mishima Zaibatsu. There are eight fighters that remain after winning death matches all over the world. The winner of the tournament will receive The King of the Iron Fist title. Only one will have a chance at defeating Heihachi and taking home the prize money and fame. The player is initially able to select one of those eight fighters at the start of the game, each one having their own personal reasons for entering the tournament aside from the prize money. Kazuya Mishima is the main character. Heihachi's biological son, he was thrown into a ravine by his tyrannical father when he was five years old. Heihachi, believing his son was too weak to ever inherit his conglomerate, decided that if he were truly strong enough, he would be able to survive the fall and climb back up. Kazuya barely survived a fall that left him with the scar prominently visible on his chest. Fueled by hatred for his father, he enters the tournament to exact his revenge. Although all playable characters in Tekken have their own ending upon completion of their particular scenario, depicting events following the tournament as if they were the one victorious, it became a staple in later Tekken games of having only one character's ending as the true canonical one, and the following sequel's storyline is based on what happened after that particular ending. Tekken 2 A worldwide martial arts tournament was nearing its finale. A large purse of prize money which was to be awarded to the fighter who could defeat Heihachi Mishima in the final round provided incentive for warriors from all over the globe. Financed and sponsored by the giant financial group, the Mishima Zaibatsu, the first Tekken tournament began with eight fighters, all of whom had emerged victorious from various matches held all over the world, all brought together by different motives, all possessing the skill and power to crumble mountains. Many battles were fought. But only one lone warrior emerged with the right to challenge Heihachi Mishima for the of "King of Iron Fist" title. This warrior was Kazuya Mishima, Heihachi's cold-blooded son. Bearing the scar given to him by Heihachi, he enters into vicious combat with his father on the same field where Heihachi last struck down his own son and dropped him into a trench at age five. After a grueling battle which raged on for hours, Kazuya emerged victorious by utilizing the power granted to him by the supernatural entity known as Devil. As Heihachi's broken body lay on the ground, Kazuya dropped to his knee and lifted his father into his arms. Kazuya walked slowly to the edge of the same cliff from where his father had thrown him from, as a child. He stared out over the landscape, and let go of his father's body. As Heihachi's body plummeted, Kazuya's smile gleamed in the sunlight. Two years have passed. The Mishima Zaibatsu under Kazuya's leadership has become even more powerful with its tendrils reaching to all corners of the world. Soon after his father's apparent death, Kazuya disappears into the shadows. However, rumors of his immense power, and a dark side, slowly begin to spread throughout the world. Two years after the end of the first Tekken, a message is relayed from the Mishima Zaibatsu fortress to news agencies all over the world announcing a second tournament with a prize a thousand times that of the first. Like his son before him, Heihachi survived his fall into the ravine thanks to his supernatural endurance. He retreated to the hills to meditate in order to rekindle and enhance his fighting ability. He enters the King of Iron Fist Tournament 2 to reclaim his conglomerate and dispose of Kazuya once and for all. The roles of primary protagonist and antagonist from the first game (Kazuya and Heihachi respectively) were reversed for Tekken 2, with Kazuya being the selected character's ultimate opponent (with the exception of Kazuya himself). Like the first Tekken game, there is a canonical ending, which is Heihachi's ending. Heihachi flies in a helicopter with an unconscious Kazuya, towards a volcano. Heihachi tosses Kazuya in the volcano and flees as it erupts (this ending would be correct, as the PS2's intro to Tekken 4 shows Heihachi drops Kazuya into a volcano). Tekken 3 Set nineteen years after the King of the Iron Fist Tournament 2, the story starts with Jun Kazama, who has been living a quiet life in Yakushima with her young son, Jin, who is the son of Kazuya Mishima. Heihachi Mishima, meanwhile, has established the Tekken Force, an organization dedicated to the protection of the Mishima Zaibatsu. Using the company's influence, Heihachi is responsible for many events that have ultimately led to world peace. However, while on an excavation in Mexico, a squadron of Heihachi's Tekken Force is attacked and vanquished by a mysterious being. The only surviving soldier manages to relay a brief message to Heihachi, describing the perpetrator as an "Ogre" or a "Fighting God". Heihachi and a team of soldiers investigate, with Heihachi managing to catch a glimpse of the culprit. After seeing the Ogre character, Heihachi's long dormant dream of world domination is reawakened. He seeks to capture Ogre to use him for this goal. Soon after, various martial arts masters begin disappearing from all over the world, and Heihachi is convinced that this is Ogre's doing. In Yakushima, Jun starts to feel the presence of Ogre approaching her and Jin. Knowing that she has become a target, Jun tells Jin about Ogre, and instructs him to go straight to Heihachi should anything happen. Sometime after Jin's fifteenth birthday, Ogre does indeed attack. Against Jun's wishes, Jin valiantly tries to fight Ogre off, but Ogre brushes him aside and knocks him unconscious. When Jin reawakens, he finds that the house has been burned to the ground, and that his mother is missing and most likely dead. Driven by revenge, Jin goes to Heihachi and tells him everything. Jin begs Heihachi to train him to become strong enough to face Ogre again. Heihachi accepts. Four years later, Jin grows into an impressive fighter and master of Mishima Style Karate. On Jin's nineteenth birthday, the King of the Iron Fist Tournament 3 is announced, and Jin prepares for his upcoming battle against Ogre. He is unaware, however, that Heihachi is merely using him and the rest of the competitors as bait to lure Ogre out in order to capture him. Eventually, the tournament leads to the final confrontation between Jin and the God of Fighting. Ogre is able to transform into a much more powerful "true" form, known to the players as "True Ogre". Jin emerges the victor and Ogre completely dissolves. Moments later, Jin is gunned down by a squadron of Tekken Forces led by Heihachi, who, no longer needing Jin, finishes the job personally by firing a final shot into his grandson's head. However, Jin, revived by the Devil Gene within him (because after Jin's mother had gone missing following an attack from Ogre, Devil returned, branded Jin's left arm with a mark, possessing him), reawakens and makes quick work of the soldiers, turning his attention to Heihachi and literally smashing him through the wall of the temple. Heihachi survives the long fall, but Jin, in mid-air, sprouts black, feathery wings and strikes Heihachi one last time. He then flies off into the night, leaving his bewildered grandfather staring after him. Tekken 4 Two years ago, Heihachi Mishima failed to capture Ogre. Not willing to give up, Heihachi ordered his researchers to collect blood samples, skin tissue, and hoof fragments left behind by Ogre (or known as True Ogre in its true manifestation) in order to conduct genetic experiments. Heihachi’s goal was to create a new life form by splicing Ogre’s genome with his own. However, the research was unsuccessful. After extensive experimentation, Heihachi’s bioengineers came to the conclusion that an additional gene - the "Devil Gene" - was necessary in order to successfully splice Ogre’s genetic code into another living organism. Heihachi learned that his own genome lacked the Devil Gene, but he knew someone who had it... Jin Kazama. Jin, who vanquished Ogre in The King of Iron Fist Tournament 3, was shot and mortally wounded by Heihachi. As his life slipped away, Jin transformed into a Devil. Upon his transformation, he struck down Heihachi and took flight. Jin’s whereabouts were unknown after the Tournament. Heihachi searched for Jin to no avail. However, Heihachi discovered a photograph during his investigation that stirred his curiosity. The 20-year-old photograph was an image of a burnt corpse covered with laceration wounds. Heihachi paid particular attention to the corpse’s back, which had what looked like deformed, protruding wing-like limbs. Convinced that the picture was of Kazuya, his own son whom he threw into a volcano 20 years ago, Heihachi diverted all his resources into a search for the body. This search eventually led Heihachi to G Corporation, a cutting-edge biotech firm making unprecedented advances in the field of biogenetics research. Heihachi discovered that G Corporation found the corpse and extracted and analyzed its genetic data. In fact, Heihachi learned that the company was in the midst of creating a new life form by using the data. Heihachi also determined that Kazuya’s remains and research data were secured at G Corporation’s Nebraska and Nepal research laboratories, respectively. Thursday, 25 December 2007. The Tekken Force raided G Corporation’s maximum security research laboratory in Nepal. The bottom floors of the building were obliterated, and the remaining data storage facility containing file servers was airlifted by a group of heavy-duty helicopters. At the same time, a separate unit led by Heihachi infiltrated the underground research facility in Nebraska, where Kazuya’s remains were preserved. As Heihachi observed from his helicopter, he soon realized that unlike the Nepal facility, the operations in Nebraska were not going according to plan. The tactical status monitor screens showed the first wave of the Tekken Force troops being blown out from the storage room where Kazuya’s remains were supposedly kept. A silhouette of a large figure slowly emerged from the room. When Heihachi could see clearly enough, he instantly recognized the large figure as Kazuya. Kazuya was resurrected in G Corporation’s research facility. After his resurrection, Kazuya offered his body as research material to determine the true nature of the Devil that resided within him. Kazuya’s goal was to unify his two selves into one. Kazuya theorized that if he unified his body with the Devil, he would be able to truly harness its powers. He could then finally take revenge against Heihachi and the Mishima Zaibatsu (Financial Empire). Enraged that Heihachi thwarted his plans, Kazuya obliterated the heavily armed Tekken Force and vanished into the flames of the lab’s wreckage. Heihachi was infuriated by Kazuya’s escape and took out his anger on his hapless subordinates who reported the escape. Doctor Abel, Heihachi’s lead scientific advisor, urged the enraged Heihachi to quickly find a way to capture Kazuya. Once his anger subsided, Heihachi focused his mind and decided on a plan. An evil smile crept upon his lips. Two years had passed since The King of Iron Fist Tournament 3. The Mishima Zaibatsu announced The King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 and placed the massive financial empire as the top prize. The champion who manages to defeat Heihachi at the end of the Tournament would inherit the Mishima Zaibatsu. Well aware that the tournament is just a trap designed to lure him out, Kazuya nevertheless enters - it is his chance to defeat Heihachi. After defeating so many opponents, Kazuya arrives at stage 7 to face his son, Jin Kazama, who ever since the ending of the Thrid Tournament, had a grudge against the Mishima. After training in traditional karate for the last 2 years, Jin was finally ready to destroy the zaibatsu, and put an end to the cursed Mishima bloodline. However, he was captured and taken to Hon-Maru, while others reported Kazuya as the default winner. Although sensing Heihachi's interferance with Jin's disappearance, he proceeded to the final stage. When Kazuya met Heihachi, he asked what he did to Jin, with Heihachi saying that he would tell him after the fight. Pulling out all the stops, Heihachi was victorious. However, he did not kill Kazuya outright. "Come with me if you wish to see your son." A few hours later, Kazuya and Heihachi finally arrived at Hon-Maru. Seeing his son for the first time, Devil suddenly took over. "So, you were with him after all, my half." Hearing those words come out of Kazuya's mouth, Heihachi asked "Who are you?" with Devil replying "I am what you refer to as 'Devil'. 20 years ago I lost a part of my self when you nearly killed me." He then proceeded to knock Heihachi out of the room, and take Jin's devil out. However, it ended in failure, and Kazuya once again regained control. "I see." he mutters. "I did not know the method of unifying our powers." He then taunted Jin to rise, which Jin did. When Jin finally frees himself, he starts to have final thoughts. "You! If only you were dead. Once I kill you, it'll all be over!" suddenly an enraged Jin fights and nearly kills Kazuya. When Kazuya is defeated, Heihachi once again walks over to his limp body. "What a pathetic wretch, you worthless coward." He then proceeded to kill Jin and take his Devil Gene for himself. However, Heihachi was also defeated by Jin. As Jin morphed into his Devil form, he proceeded to deliver the final blow and kill Heihachi, once and for all. However, a bright light overwhelmed Jin, and as he saw a spiritual guidance of his mother, Jun Kazama, he let Heihachi go. "Thank my mother, Jun Kazama," he told Heihachi, and once again, he flew off into the night, leaving no sign of danger anywhere. Tekken 5 After the conclusion of King of Iron Fist Tournament 4, father Kazuya Mishima and son Jin Kazama, battle each other at Hon-Maru, located within the Mishima estate. Jin quickly beats his father. The eldest Mishima, Heihachi, enters Hon-Maru to find his son defeated and unconscious. Heihachi and Jin begin battling. During the battle, Jin begins to manifest the Devil he inherited from his father, Kazuya. Just as it appears that Jin will kill Heihachi, Jin suddenly has a vision of his mother, Jun Kazama, and regains himself. He tells Heihachi to "thank his mother" for not killing him. He flies away soon after. Suddenly, a bunch of "JACK" robots interrupt the battle. Both Kazuya and Heihachi are surprised at the attack, and begin battling as a team against the invasion. During the battle, however, Kazuya betrays his father, throws him into the path of the army of robots, and escapes. Seconds later, a robot explodes, destroying Hon-Maru. A mysterious character, Raven, watching on top of the cliff, speaks into a headphone and reports, "Heihachi Mishima is dead.". Meanwhile, Jin Kazama's Devil Gene is going berserk, and he decides to search for the one responsible for the change by entering the tournament. Kazuya also enters to find out exactly who in G Corporation sent the Jack-4's to kill him, and take his revenge. As Jin and Kazuya progress through the tournament, the secret sponsor is finally revealed: Jinpachi Mishima, the father of Heihachi and who has been missing for the past fifty years. As it turns out, Jinpachi is the founder of the Mishima Zaibatsu and was a respected martial arts master until his greedy son, Heihachi, stole the company from him and had him imprisoned underneath Hon-Maru after Jinpachi attempted a Coup d'état (Heihachi was steering the company into the military industry, something Jinpachi believed was not right). Jinpachi died soon afterwards of starvation, until the Devil took over his mind and granted him immortality (as well as a Devil Gene), and Jinpachi was finally freed from his prison when the Jack-4's destroyed Hon-Maru. As of now, the Devil Gene is slowly consuming Jinpachi's mind, and Jinpachi has announced the tournament in hopes that someone will kill him and put an end to his reign of terror before it even starts. In the end, Jin makes it to the final, and faces his Devil-powered great-grandfather in combat. Ultimately, Jin manages to defeat Jinpachi, who dissolves into dust and disappears, his wish fulfilled. Jin is now the new owner of the Mishima Zaibatsu. Dark Resurrection Following the conclusion of the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4, Heihachi Mishima defeated his son Kazuya Mishima and led him to Honmaru Temple, planning to let both Kazuya and his grandson, Jin Kazama, battle and steal their respective "Devil Genes". However, Jin defeats both of his predecessors and flies away, leaving the latter two unconscious. Shortly after, several Jack-4 robots invade the compound, programmed to take Heihachi's life. Initially, Kazuya and Heihachi fight the Jack-4s as a team, but eventually Kazuya throws Heihachi across the room as soon as he notices that Heihachi is getting tired. Then, Kazuya turns into Devil Kazuya and escapes, leaving Heihachi to deal with the Jack-4s by himself. They quickly overwhelm him and self-destruct, leaving Heihachi seemingly dead. The explosion however, revives Heihachi's father Jinpachi Mishima from his 50 year slumber chained up beneath the Temple, and proceeds to reclaim the Mishima Zaibatsu. A few months later, the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 is announced. It turns out that Heihachi in fact survived the explosion, and now pledges to find out and "break the neck of the one who started this ridiculous tournament!" Tekken 6 Following his victory in the previous tournament, Jin Kazama, the King of Iron Fist, has taken charge of the Mishima Zaibatsu and now appears to possess tyrannical ambitions. Using his resources within the organization to become a global superpower, he severs the Mishima Zaibatsu's national ties and openly declares war against all nations over the following year. This action plunges the world into an extremely chaotic spiral, with a huge-scale civil war erupting around the globe and even amidst the space colonies orbiting the planet. His biological father, Kazuya Mishima, is aware of this and finds Jin's interference in his own plans for global domination to be a nuisance. Now in charge of the G Corporation, having usurped and taken over the company following its previous leaders' failure to use and then dispose of him, Kazuya is seen as the only force who could oppose Jin and places a bounty on Jin's head for anyone who can capture him. Jin's response is to announce The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 in order to battle Kazuya and crush G Corporation. Meanwhile, among the ranks of the Tekken Force, a young soldier named Lars Alexandersson has begun a rebellion to slowly dismantle the Mishima Zaibatsu and G Corporation in order to put an end to the war. During an operation, Lars stumbles across a young girl android identifying her as Alisa Bosconovitch. G Corporation forces soon attack, starting a fight and causing an explosion that kills almost everyone present at the scene and leaves Lars with amnesia. Lars escapes with Alisa and the two begin a journey to discover their origins, meeting and fighting several previous Tekken characters. Jin along with his top subordinates, Nina Williams and Eddy Gordo, learns this and issues a manhunt for Lars. During the journey, Lars reunites with his lieutenant, Tougou, and the two keep in touch. Gradually, Lars begins to recover from his amnesia and remembers that he is the illegitimate son of Heihachi Mishima, now living in solitude but still plotting to retake the Zaibatsu from Jin. Lars locates and confronts Heihachi, prepared to kill him, but relents at the last minute and leaves, turning down Heihachi's proposal that they work together to defeat Jin. Lars eventually comes into contact with Lee Chaolan, who serves as an aid and contact for Lars after Lars rescues Lee's friend, Julia Chang, from a G Corporation facility. At the same time, Kazuya hears of Lars's exploits and sends his men to kill him. Lars and Alisa's journey eventually leads them to G Corporation, where they are confronted by a squadron of armed soldiers. Tougou and his men arrive to provide back-up for Lars while Lars and Alisa confront and defeat Anna Williams. Once they encounter Kazuya, they engage him in combat but are ultimately defeated by and fail to apprehend him; resulting in his escape. Afterward, Lars and Alisa manage to escape, but Tougou is killed in battle, and Lars vows to avenge him. They then hijack a Zaibatsu subway train to get to the Mishima Zaibatsu's Central Tower, although they are ambushed along the way by Nina and a squadron of Tekken Forces. Despite the odds, Lars defeats the soldiers and kicks Nina off the train. Nina later reappears having survived the fall but is again defeated by Lars. Lars and Alisa reach the tower and confront Jin and fight him which comes to no conclusion. In a plot twist, Jin reboots Alisa's memory bank and sets her on Lars, revealing that she was built the whole time to protect him and that he has been using her to monitor Lars's actions, although the G Corporation attack was not part of Jin's plan. Lars fights and manages to defeat Alisa, who flees the scene. Raven suddenly arrives, having been tailing Lars and Alisa throughout their journey, and offers help, as he saw Jin heading for the desert. Lars accepts. Lars and Raven locate an abandoned temple in the middle of the desert, said to be the home of the demon known as Azazel, or the Rectifier. Inside the temple, Lars and Raven find and confront Kazuya once again, the latter also learns, much to his disgust, that Lars is his half-brother. After the fight, Kazuya leaves the temple with Anna. Lars and Raven reach the heart of the temple and locate Azazel. During the fight, Azazel tells Lars that he is merely a creation of man, and that it is time for him to destroy humanity to make them atone for their sins, but as he is too injured to continue fighting, Azazel apparently self-destructs. Lars and Raven flee the temple as it collapses. Once outside, they are confronted by Jin once again, who sets Alisa on them. Lars Alexandersson and Raven defeat Alisa, who reverts to her old self and shares a brief, tearful reunion with Lars before expiring. Jin Kazama insults Alisa, enraging Lars and starting another fight. Lars fights him and defeats Jin in a rage. Jin, gasping, finally reveals the real intentions behind his actions: having known about Azazel for a long time since Zafina's story, Jin knew that the only way to awaken Azazel was to fill the world with negative emotions, and the best way was starting a war. Jin also tells Lars that he never appreciated how the people of the world had to live under the oppressive rule of governments and greedy corporations, and by starting the war, those powers would crumble into nothing, and the world would finally see freedom and peace. Jin also tells Lars that Azazel is not yet dead, and can only be destroyed by someone who carries the Devil Gene. Once the beast is defeated, Jin could kill his own inner demons by freeing himself from Gene. Azazel, now much stronger, suddenly erupts from the rubble, but Jin, powering himself up with the Devil Gene, approaches Azazel, immune to his attacks, and punches his fist straight through the beast's chest, sending the both of them plummeting to their apparent deaths. Nina appears and shares a brief conversation with Lars, declaring that she cannot be the judge of whether Jin's actions were right or wrong. Lars and Raven take Alisa's body to Lee, who promises to repair her as soon as possible. Lars bids farewell to Raven. Lars then receives a call offering him a new job. The phone conversation is left a mystery to the player. A post-credits scene shows that Raven and his colleagues have found Jin's half-buried body in the desert. Whether he is dead or alive is left ambiguous, although the latter is more likely since the tattoo is still visible on Jin's arm, indicating that Azazel's demise has apparently not freed Jin from the Devil Gene.